nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Gallifreyan
Gallifreyan, born as Elena, is arguably the main character of Nutty's Storytime, starring in three of five seasons and appearing in four, more than any other main character. She was a main character in Gingerbread Chronicles, Fantasyland, and Ghost Genocide, though she made a guest appearance in New Frontier. In terms of the series narrative, Gallifreyan was born as the daughter of the powerful Lumiukko, the leaders of Tsereve in Fantasyland. When she was in her twenties, she changed her name and ran away to the Gingerbread Empire with her then-friend, Katarina. The two had a severe falling-out which pitted the two against each other when Katarina sought power. Seasons 1 and 4 primarily focus on Katarina and Gallifreyan's rivalry whereas Season 3 focuses on their backgrounds. Gallifreyan had relationships with Harvey Dugood and Michael Inatsikap, the latter of whom she married and served as co-President with. At the end of Ghost Genocide, when VMK was first formed, Gallifreyan was revealed to be the first President, with Rhys as her Vice-President. Gallifreyan's personality is derived from the person on whom she is based. She is inherently kind and altruistic, often gullible, but ultimately willing to sacrifice anything for those she loves. In Ghost Genocide, Gallifreyan develops a harder façade she used against Katarina. Appearances ''Gingerbread Chronicles'' Gallifreyan makes her first appearance in the pilot episode, "Genesis," as one of the leaders of the Genesis movement to overthrow Mayor Calvin Orrupt. During that time, she is in a relationship with Michael Inatsikap. When Gallifreyan first came to 11 Gingerbread Lane, her home, she was best friends with Katarina. However, when Katarina revealed her plot to bring Ultimate Communism to the Gingerbread Empire, Gallifreyan severed relations with her. When Gallifreyan, Michael, and Genesis led the strike against Mayor Orrupt, they found his office empty. Katarina had taken both him and Rhys as hostages. When Gallifreyan goes to reason with her, Katarina mutters "Three to go" and takes Gallifreyan hostage herself. When Rhys, Katarina, Gallifreyan, and Orrupt go to 19GL in the episode, "One to Go," where it is revealed that Dugood had once loved Gallifreyan. Katarina shot Dugood and thus Gallifreyan tried to heal him. In the season finale, Gallifreyan's friendship with Niall, the Empress of the Gingerbread Empire, is also revealed. Though Gallifreyan was present that day and in close proximity, it was primarily due to Orrupt and Rhys that Katarina was killed. However, she was later told to have survived. In the Where-Are-They-Now Segment, Gallifreyan was told to be co-President of 11GL with Michael, with whom she had three kids. This was debunked with the premiere of Ghost Genocide. ''Fantasyland'' Gallifreyan's upbringing is briefly explored in the episode "Madelyn and Elena." Born as Elena as the daughter of the Lumiukko of Tsereve, she was instrumental in the keeping of Niall's secret. However, she grew bored with the confined spaces of Tsereve and sought to leave, though forbidden by her parents. With the help of her brother, Brandon, and her friend, Katarina, Elena changed her name to Gallifreyan and ran away to the Gingerbread Empire. After Niall's identity was revealed and DAWN launched a siege on Petal Castle, the de-facto rulers, the Lumiukko, called Gallifreyan home. She returned with her boyfriend, Nathaniel, who the Lumiukkess deduced immediately to be Harvey, Niall's brother. Having been followed by Katarina, Gallifreyan was unaware of Katarina's evil intentions. When Dugood encountered Katarina on the Monorail and Katarina threatened to kill him, she pushed a cover story on Gallifreyan that ruined Dugood's planned proposal. In the backstory, "Kat and Gall," the relationship between the two of them was further explored when they talked about their relationships with David Normalife and Dugood respectively. When Katarina and Dugood had a climactic battle on the docks of Frontierland, Gallifreyan interrupted it, taking Katarina's side, and dumping Dugood. When DAWN launched its attack on the Magic Shop containing the royal children, Gallifreyan and her family was rescued by the Emperor of the Gingerbread Empire and taken to Icicle Creek. When Castor and Pollux kidnapped the group, Gallifreyan and Katarina together killed Pollux. Gallifreyan was told to have gone back to 11GL where the sparks of Genesis burst. ''Ghost Genocide'' The premiere of Season 4 revealed the highly unpredictable twist that Katarina had survived her assassination in January 2014. She revealed herself at the Orrupt Mausoleum in front of Rhys and Gallifreyan. Days later, districts across the Gingerbread Empire began to disappear. Gallifreyan, Rhys, and Michael investiaged. At various districts, Gallifreyan found, in order, a red sheet, a hammer, and then a sickle delivered to her door by Ersatz. In the episode, "E," Katarina playfully asks for a parlay, in which she indulges part of her plan. During this time, Gallifreyan appears weak and timid. When she discovers a sickle in a mysterious package and immediatley determines that Katarina intends to unleash communism on the Gingerbread Empire, she flees to Icicle Creek with Michael. However, the two of them witness the disappearance of 10GL. They also cannot shake the term "Xerxes" from their memory. They arrive in Tsereve together, where they are greeted by Brandon, Niall, Grant, and Sasha. They realize Rhys was left alone with Katarina and hurry to rescue him. Shortly thereafter, he relates to Gallifreyan Katarina's methods of killing the Empire. With the pieces coming together, Gallifreyan could only watch as Russia invaded under Katarina's orders. With Tsereve captured and tortured by Katarina and her Russian allies, Brandon organized a desperate escape plan assembled by the Lumiukko. Gallifreyan boards the escape shuttle just in time but Niall and Grant are captured by Ersatz. Gallifreyan develops a stronger, braver, persona and forms the Cult of Gallifrey to take down Katarina. During their mission, it is horrifyingly revealed that Ersatz was Michael the entire time and that Michael was secretly Katarina's brother, Mikhail. Gallifreyan is hurt by this revelation but ultimately stands strong, deciphers Niall's call for help, and kills Katarina forever. Following Katarina's death, Gallifreyan acknowledges worlds destroyed around her and proposes a kingdom with the intention of reconstruction. This forms the Virtual Magic Kingdom, or VMK, with Gallifreyan as the 1st President. She begins the process of rebuilding Erut Nevda, Fantasyland, Main Street, and Gingerbread Empire. ''New Frontier'' 78 years after the formation of VMK, Gallifreyan died at age 108. Her elaborate funeral procession was presided over by President Amy, the 14th President of VMK. Gallifreyan's legacy of unity will be the central plot of New Frontier. '' Gallifreyan made a cameo in "The Word" when she was the main person in Deeba's dream. Gallifreyan returned as the main character of "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey." She was present at the delivery of the word 'Xerxes' to the Cult and henceforth joined in the investigation. She remained behind after the Cult fell and was present when Nutty was assassinated. She, however, like everyone except Nutty and Grant, never learned the meaning of Operation Blele. "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey" Gallifreyan made her last appearance in "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey." She, during her years in the Cult of Gallifrey, summoned Mets the Mailman and his companion, Deeba (unaware it was her great-granddaughter), to fight a monster called the Douleur, which had attacked the Cult. ''2016 Specials Gallifreyan returned in "The Mother of the Cult of Gallifrey" as an old woman telling a story to her great-granddaughter, Deeba. The story was the of how she met her husabnd, Sam Ucon. The central plotline to the story was about the discovery of the Xerxes Diary and the subsequent loss and search for it. Recovered nearly 50 years after its disappearance, Gallifreyan began to read it at the end of the episode, leading into "Black Widow." At the conclusion of the final Special, Gallifreyan closes the Diary and speaks to Mets the Mailman about what she found. She chooses not to forgive Katarina for her crimes, and also does not wish to release the Diary to exonerate her. She, however, asked Mets to tell Katarina she understands. Character Namesake Gallifreyan's name is taken directly from the character on whom she is derived. However, he birth name, Elena, was chosen indirectly by the same character on whom she is based, as it is one of her favorite names. Costume Though Gallifreyan is never told to be wearing one set costume, she has been told to often wear a red shirt and cowboy boots. Relationships ''Gingerbread Chronicles'' Gallifreyan's most prominant relationship in the first season is with Michael, who she is dating. However, later episodes reveal a shattered friendship with Katarina and a lost love with Dugood. Her family is never mentioned. ''Fantasyland'' Gallifreyan's parents are told to be the Lumiukko of Tsereve. She has a brother, Brandon, and half-sister, Niall. Her special friendship with Katarina began sometime during her stay in Tsereve and together they ran away to the Gingerbread Empire. There, Gallifreyan met and dated Harvey Dugood before Katarina indirectly split them up. The falling out between Katarina and Gallifreyan has never been directly explored. It occurred sometime between the end of the third season and the first episode of the first season. ''Ghost Genocide'' The relationship between Gallifreyan and Michael is particulary important this season, as Michael is revealed to be Katarina's brother and someone who never loved Gallifreyan, faking it the entire time. When he is killed, Gallifreyan is effectively a widow. ''New Frontier'' Gallifreyan is revealed to have bore two daughters, Tamara and Elena, both of which had children of their own. Elena's granddaughter will be a main character. Category:Characters Category:Cult of Gallifrey Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:Ghost Genocide Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:2016 Specials Characters